


Too Busy

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: Sharky means well, tries to help when he can. But he finds you very distracting
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Too Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the sing, "Drew Barrymore" by Bryce Vine. I tried to keep it gender neutral, I hope I did that right. Enjoy

You’ve been at it for so long. The high of your second orgasam crashing over you, while Sharky continues to work his tongue in your most intimate spot. Burying his face into you. You feel yourself just unraveling over him while he just continues at you. Running your hand through his hair, almost whimpering “Sharky please, I can’t take it anymore.” 

He peeks his head up from between your legs, “Do you want something to drink? I can get you water!” He smiles with a shimmer from the mix of your slick and his spit. 

You just kiss his head, “Yes I need a gallon of water, I think you’ve dehydrated me to the point of death.” This wasn’t why you asked him over, your AC went out and you asked him to help. Not fuck you into next week, in the summer heat.

“I’m sorry! I just… I just couldn’t help myself!” He buries his face between your legs and gives you a soft brief kiss on your thigh. He really couldn’t.

Always the most generous lover, you found it so endearing. “I know but..” you rush to grab his face before he takes you again and look him in the eye. “I needed help, remember?” He isn’t listening to you, you could tell. The way he was running his thumbs along your thighs and giving you a loving look. Like you were a treasure that he was so lucky to have. 

Sharky just nods carelessly as he still has his eyes on you, and lets you get up. After putting on his pants and following you to the kitchen to refresh. You pour you both some cold water and down it. Feeling so refreshed, you look to him and ignore him ogling at your nude body. 

You snap your fingers, “My AC, please. I can’t sleep in this heat.” 

“OH! Yeah! Sure thing!” Sharky follows you to the unit. Open the door to the closet the AC sat in. He couches down and looks over it. Telling something about a fuse. 

You can tell he’s still staring you down. Why didn’t you put clothes on? Because it’s hot and he promised to fix the issue. 

Not run his hand up your bare calf and kiss at your thighs. Grabbing your ass pulls you to him and takes you again in his mouth. He used the flat of his tongue against you and sucked lightly at that bundle of nerves. Laughing to himself when you twitched against him. 

You snap out of the high and push him off you, “Charlemagne Victor Boshaw! You stop and fix my stuff! This is the oil change all over again!”

“It’s not my fault! You're so hot and naked!” He yells from the ground, still eyeing you. You just roll your eyes and turn to get dressed. 

That didn’t stop him when you felt him come up behind you when you got into the living room. Kissing the back of your neck and bend you over the couch, kissing along your spine. Dropping to his knees and wastes no time burying himself into you again. You’re weak, moaning and reaching back to cling on to his hair. Running your fingers through it how you can. 

Working his tongue, pressing it against your opening. Making sure you’re good and soaked when he jumps to his feet and starts unbuttoning his pants. 

You look back at him with a smile, seeing how much he loved you and your body. His eyes looking over you with his warm smile. He noticed you looking and leaned over you to give a brisk kiss. All the while sliding into you with little to no force. Sharky puts his head on your shoulder, kissing it lightly, groaning softly as he started to thrust into you slowly. 

You just bury your face into the couch, moaning and whimpering into the cushion when his speed becomes faster. Pumping into you harder, causing you to bounce, hearing both of your sounds and skin slapping together. 

You feel one of his hands wrap around your shoulders while the other reaches between your legs. Stroking and rubbing you to find your release while his own pushes closer. 

His pounding becomes quicker and sloppier, and you can’t hold back. That third rush washes over you and you unravel. Cumming all over his cock as he finishes in you, groaning your name and tightening his grip on your shoulders. 

He is still for a moment till you tell him to get off. “Are you done?” You ask, breathless. Your legs are shaking from the high. You probably look like an absolute mess. But it doesn’t stop Sharky from pulling you to face him so he can kiss you deeply. Shoving his tongue past your lips. He pulls back to smile at you “You’re just so fucking cool! And hot! You know that?” 

You just smile and roll your eyes, “You too. Bowshaw. Now! The AC!” You start shoving him down the hall again. 

He just agrees and puts himself away. You make sure he knows, he can be the sweetest man, but he isn’t much of a handyman.


End file.
